


Afterimage

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--Hands ghosted across his chest, pushing aside the material of his shirt. He watched in rapt fascination as Wufei dipped his fingers into the drink and lifted them to Trowa's lips, painting them with the cool liquid. He flicked his tongue out to taste the tips, dragging in a harsh breath when one was pushed between his lips and into his mouth. Trowa fought to focus his eyes, to fix his gaze upon Wufei's face.





	Afterimage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was as hot as the center of hell itself.  
  
Around him, above him, below him, music pounded into his fevered brain. Decadence flowed from the walls, dark brocades and black silks draped from the ceiling, disappearing upwards into shadow. The light was dim and sparse, men and women melted into darkness to vanish completely, appearing moments later, bathed in the soft light from hidden lamps and fitfully burning candles.  
  
They wore silk and leather, satin and vinyl. A woman dressed in the wicked parody of high Victorian, her waist impossibly small and her full breasts barely contained by the bodice of her gown, stood linked arm in arm with a man clad in nothing more than leather pants and calf-high boots. Their faces were flushed and their laughter high. Dark, blood red liquor swirled in glasses held in loose hands, the drink thick and potent and clinging to the sides in long, seeping trails.  
  
The air was heavy with sex and sin, wrapping him in its delicious embrace as people swayed and moved around him, lost in their own indulgent corruption. He leaned back against an alcove wall, white tendrils of smoke twining around his ankles and curling around his legs. The heat and drink left him with a heady feeling, excitement dancing along his nerves as the world beyond this one room shrank to nothingness. He closed his eyes, breathing deep. There was only now.  
  
Turning his head to the side, he slowly reopened lazy green eyes turned to darkened pools from the night's touch. Towards him walked a man, his newfound companion for the night, moving from light to shadow to light again, easily avoiding the flow of human life that would impede another's progress. He was a being made out of the night, exotic and tasting vaguely of the forbidden.  
  
Long black hair, straight and fine, hung loosely about his face, framing dark, slanted eyes. High cheekbones were untouched by the flush of the heated room, his skin golden by the light of dozens of candles. Clad only in black, the silk of his shirt clung tightly to his body; his arms were left bare, the line of skin broken only by a small cuff around one wrist. His pants rested low on his waist, offering tantalizing glimpses of naked skin as he moved. The material fit snugly to his thighs and hips, flowing looser further down his legs and shifting only slightly as he walked.  
  
Then, the man was beside him and he felt the cool touch of a glass being pressed into his hand even as he felt the heat of the other's body pressing close. He raised it to his lips and drank, swallowing roughly as it burned a trail down his throat. He took several short breaths as the man lifted one hand and ran his fingers lightly down the column of his neck, following the path the drink had just taken.  
  
The man spoke, and his voice, like he himself, was a paradoxical taste of elegant iniquity. "You are lost to this world, Trowa," he observed.  
  
Swallowing past the madness that had taken hold of his brain, Trowa managed a small nod. He was intoxicated on the air itself, the lingering taste of alcohol on his tongue mild in comparison. The man took the glass from his hand and set it aside before turning back to him once more, this time trailing his hands down Trowa's sides to grip his hips tightly.  
  
"Why are you here, Trowa?" the man asked, his lips close to Trowa's ear as he spoke, his breath brushing over his skin in a soft, heated rush. "Why this place, on this night?"  
  
Trowa shuddered, closing his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips unnoticed as he felt startlingly sharp teeth nip lightly along the shell of his ear. "I don't know," he said finally, one hand moving to bury itself into the other's hair at the base of his neck.  
  
The man lowered his eyelids, his lips curving up into a wicked smile. "I thought not." He brought those teasing lips close to the other's, brushing them back and forth over the soft, damp skin. The heat of his body burned into Trowa's, firm and strong against him.  
  
Trowa's head swam. He sagged against the wall behind him, felt the warm velvet of a table covering under his hand when he reached out to steady himself. A hand brushed his cheek, slid through his hair and came to rest on the wall beside his head. He opened his eyes to see the man still watching him, still with unholy promises in his smile. Firelight from the many candles set into the recess beside them wavered across his skin, reflecting in his dark eyes - eyes in which Trowa could not see himself.  
  
Lips trailed along his jawline, dipped down to caress his throat. Warm and wet, he felt the man's tongue flick over his skin, making damp trails that tingled when exposed to the air. Teeth scraped over the length of his neck, and he shivered as he clutched at the man's hips, rubbing slowly against him. He wanted a name to put to the sin before him, to this man made of lust and darkness. Hard teeth nipped at his skin, and intended words disintegrated into moans.  
  
"Wufei," came the man's voice, the name sliding into his mind and winding cat-like through the clouded haze.  
  
Trowa echoed him, the foreign word strange and thrilling on his tongue. Hands ghosted across his chest, pushing aside the material of his shirt. He watched in rapt fascination as Wufei dipped his fingers into the drink and lifted them to Trowa's lips, painting them with the cool liquid. He flicked his tongue out to taste the tips, dragging in a harsh breath when one was pushed between his lips and into his mouth. Trowa fought to focus his eyes, to fix his gaze upon Wufei's face.  
  
Sliding the finger deeper into his mouth, Wufei's dark eyes were heavy as the slender length disappeared, then reappeared, slick and damp. Trowa grasped the other man's arm, running his hands up to hold his wrist still as he dipped his head, sucking fervently on the finger in his mouth. He felt it press against his tongue, and his mouth opened under the pressure. Wufei leaned close, lazily moving his hand away and replacing it with his tongue.  
  
A low growl was torn from Trowa's throat, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist, jerking him hard against his body. The tongue in his mouth teased and tormented, sliding along his own and then withdrawing to lap at his parted lips. His eyes closed, he panted for breath and felt the curving of Wufei's lips. He could see it burning in his mind, and he could not escape it.  
  
The world was blurred and trembling. Trowa felt warm fingers dance along his ribs, then the touch cooled, became wet and slippery. Wufei had dipped his hand into the drink again and was now dragging it along the center of Trowa's chest, following the path with his mouth. Warmth closed over one of his nipples, the light flickering of Wufei's tongue on his skin adding to the fog that covered his thoughts.  
  
The buttons of Trowa's pants were undone by deft fingers, exposing him to the other's touch. The startling contrast of warm hand and cool liquid on his stomach drew a ragged gasp from his throat, and he looked down to see Wufei's hand sliding into his pants. Strong fingers wrapped around his cock, and the trail of alcohol left by the other's hand on his lower belly glistening in the dim light. Trowa jerked his hips forward, giving breathless voice to his pleasure.  
  
"I wanted you here," Wufei murmured, setting the tips of his fingers to playing across the head of Trowa's erection.  
  
Trowa dragged his gaze up to meet the other man's eyes. Blackness stared back at him, dark and deep enough to lose himself in. Fire flickered in his eyes, dancing with a seductive rhythm that drew Trowa to the edge of oblivion as surely as the pleasure singing along his nerves. Wufei continued to speak, and Trowa could not look away.  
  
"I wanted you," he said quietly, though the words echoed clearly in Trowa's ears.  
  
He had him. Trowa could no more step away from him than stop the world from turning. His body ached, the pressure at the base of his spine building inside him to an unbearable level; the heavy beat of the music thrumming through his bones unmercifully. Wufei had him, and Trowa found himself wanting nothing more in that moment. A low laugh invaded his thoughts, the sound sending yet another shiver racing along his skin.  
  
"There is nothing more beyond this," Wufei told him, his laugh still sounding in Trowa's mind. "Not now..."  
  
Not ever. The words came unbidden to Trowa, and he knew them to be true. A thrill of fear coursed through him, swiftly overtaken by dark lust as he felt his pants slip from his hips, hands moving over his skin to touch and tease him. He felt the cheeks of his ass spread, fingers slipping along the crevice and soft pads pressing against the tight opening that shuddered under the touch. He groaned, low and rough.  
  
Pressure at his side made him turn, bracing his forearm against the wall, his other hand moving to slide over his ass, gripping and then spreading himself for the man watching his every move. His back arched, his hips lifted, and Wufei stepped forward, rubbing his clothed groin against Trowa's ass and leaning low over him, teeth nipping at the back of his bent neck.  
  
"Enough," Trowa ground out, reaching the limit of his endurance.  
  
Wufei laughed again, soft and unrepentant. "No, Trowa. Never will it be enough."  
  
The heat of Wufei lessened as he backed away, the lips on his neck becoming a light caress. Frustrated beyond all measure, Trowa wrenched open his eyes, words of damnation and entreatment sharp on his tongue, but silenced before they could leave his lips. The heavy heat of Wufei's cock slid against his ass, settling between the cheeks and rubbing against him. Trowa's grip tightened, the knuckles of his hand turning white, and he pushed himself desperately back into the touch.  
  
Slick fingers followed the heat, sliding over Trowa's entrance and circling the ring of muscle. The tip of one finger pressed against him, the pressure increasing as it slipped inside him. His breath caught in his throat as Wufei continued pushing, forcing his finger deep before pausing and beginning to draw it out again. Something grasped at the limits of Trowa's mind, tantalizing and evasive, and he could not reach it.  
  
Music pounded, people laughed, the air grew thicker in Trowa's lungs. His breathing was labored and shallow, rasping loud in his ears. Light blended and became indistinct from shadow, and the pressure in his body and mind intensified as he felt the thickness of another finger join the first. Wufei toyed with him mercilessly, curling his hand to push firmly inside him, spreading him open, brushing his fingers lightly over the small bundle of nerves deep inside Trowa. Words fell from his lips, and he had no idea what they were.  
  
The fingers withdrew slightly, though the pressure did not lessen. He felt the head of Wufei's cock touch him, nudging between his fingers and stretching him impossibly tight. His breath hissed out from between clenched teeth as the other man entered him, pushing forward again without pause until he was fully seated inside Trowa's body.  
  
Hands tightly gripped his hips, and Wufei drew back, pushing forward again just as slowly. The pressure inside him made him gasp and pant for breath, the sensation mirrored by the pressure building inside his head, his thoughts tattered and shredded at the edges. Behind tightly closed eyes, he saw the black dancing fire of Wufei's eyes.  
  
A harsh cry left Trowa's lips as Wufei snapped his hips forward, driving hard and deep into him. Teeth grazed the side of his neck, closed over his skin and bit down. Skin gave way, and he felt the razor edge of impossibly sharp, pointed teeth sinking into him even as Wufei pushed inside him. Slamming his palm flat against the wall, the last vestiges of Trowa's mind buckled and broke under the strain.  
  
The storming circle of push and pull swept up the pieces of his consciousness and left him trembling in its wake. Wufei's cock pushed into him, his teeth mirroring the sensation, then pulled back, dragging himself slowly from Trowa's body, soft lips and rough tongue working at the wound in his neck and stealing the life from his veins. Hands roamed over his body, soothing and tormenting all at once. Fingers teased and pinched a nipple, hard enough to wring a sound of protest from Trowa's throat. A gentler hand wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking him, making his protests melt into moans.  
  
Mind lost and body taken, Trowa gave himself over completely. Sensations of pain and pleasure melded into one. Wufei's voice echoed in his ears, the image of his eyes smoldering in his mind, the feeling of him inside him seared upon his body. There was only Wufei.  
  
Trowa's climax rose up and engulfed him, his senses taxed and failing. He gasped for breath, expending it in harsh, ragged cries and struggling to regain it only to find it stolen from him in yet another cry. Warmth flooded his body and being, and beyond that, there was nothing.  
  
*  
  
Abused consciousness returned to him slowly, and Trowa blinked bleary eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He lay sprawled on a low couch, his clothing righted but his muscles aching and his mind still in pieces. Glancing quickly around, he caught no sight of his dark companion. Need rose up inside him, strong enough to choke. Staggering to his feet and murmuring hasty, garbled apologies to the people he shoved out of his way, Trowa began his frantic search for the source of the chaos in his mind. That one touch...it wasn't enough  
  
_You are lost to this world._  
  
Leaving the dark club for the even darker alley, Trowa's breath hitched at a sharp sting of pain. He raised his hand to his neck, his hand touching the drying tackiness of his wound. Dizzy and disoriented, he removed his hand and stared unseeing at it. Jerking his head up suddenly, he started forward again, dropping his hand to his side.  
  
_I wanted you here._  
  
Late partygoers passed him without notice, the edges of his vision still blurred and the bright streetlamps stinging his eyes. Squinting against the discomfort, Trowa cast about again. Festive lights were strung in windows, candy wrappers left from overeager children littering the ground. Jack-o-lanterns grinned devilishly at him from darkened houses. He felt a touch ghost through his mind, dark and beckoning and seductive.  
  
_Never will it be enough._  
  
He stumbled into the shadow of a building, slumping against the wall, his chest heaving. There was no coherent thought, no logic and no reason.  
  
_There is nothing more beyond this._  
  
Curling his hand into a tight fist, Trowa pounded it against the bricks behind him, letting out a strangled growl born of pure frustration. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but Wufei's darkness staring back at him. He snarled angrily, unable to form a single thought. Slumping back in defeat, Trowa sank to the cold concrete, propping his elbows up on his bent knees and fisting a hand in his hair. The air was cool on his neck where fresh blood had begun to flow.  
  
"This is all that there is, Trowa."  
  
Slipping easily through his turmoil, Wufei's voice echoed in his mind. Raising his head slowly, Trowa's eyes fell upon his face, the evasive touch that had teased him crashing forward and halting his breath. Wufei crouched in front of him, balanced on the balls of his feet. His eyes were drowning black fire, addicting and infernal. His lips were reddened from Trowa's kiss, stained with his blood, fang glinting clearly against the darkness. Straightening up with inhuman grace, he stared down at Trowa with that same unholy promise lingering in his gaze.  
  
Shaking his head once and swallowing the thrill of fear and anticipation that curled through him, Trowa braced himself against the wall, rose unsteadily to his feet, and searched for his voice.  
  
"There is nothing else beyond it."  
  
end


End file.
